


You're My Best Friend

by baked



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jared, Codependency, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Prom, Top Jensen Ackles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baked/pseuds/baked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have lived in each other's pockets their entire lives. Going to school together, playing in a treehouse together, every possible moment is spent together. Falling in love is easy but dealing with other people's opinions of your love sometimes isn't. Will they survive high school and their parents? Or will it all prove to be too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend

When Jensen was five years old his dad built him a treehouse at the edge of their property. Far enough away it felt like a whole new world to Jensen but close enough that his parents could still keep an eye on him. The treehouse was amazing, a real floor, four walls, it was sturdy enough even Jensen’s dad could crawl around in it without fear of it breaking. It was the coolest thing Jensen had ever seen in his entire life and it was all his. 

Two weeks after his treehouse was finished Jared moved in down the street. Two things changed; the treehouse was no longer the coolest thing in his life, it was the second coolest, and the treehouse was no longer just his, but theirs. 

Even in the hottest part of summer, they’d hang out in the treehouse pretending they were in some far away world fighting off zombies with their lightsabers. At night they’d huddle around a lantern, Jensen’s dad let them use, and read comic books. If they could get away with it they’d have spent their whole lives up in that treehouse together. 

With each passing year their hobbies may have changed but their bond and love for the treehouse remained. 

The two boys were inseparable. 

Living in the same neighborhood meant they got to go to the same school together everyday, they wouldn’t have it any other way. If they were supposed to pick partners in class they always picked each other, they shared the lunches their mommas packed for them sitting side by side, they sat together on the bus, and anyone who knew Jared, knew Jensen by association and vice versa. 

It was rare to see one without the other attached at the hip. 

They begged and pleaded to spend the night at each other’s houses each weekend, to invite the other one over when one of their families sat down to watch a movie together, or to have the other boy tag along on a family day trip. It was just how it was.

By some miracle Jensen’s parents let him and Jared spend the night in their treehouse the night of Jensen’s sixth birthday. They packed their backpacks full of snacks and supplies, grabbed sleeping bags and flashlights, and made their way up into the tree. Jensen’s house was at the end of a road and the treehouse was nestled in at the back of their property so to Jared and Jensen it felt like the real wilderness. 

After munching on chocolate covered pretzels and marshmallows Jensen started to tell a ghost story just as the wind picked up outside, rattling the treehouse slightly. Jared buried his head in his knees shaking his head begging Jensen to stop telling the story. 

“Ah, it’s okay Jared, it’s just a story, it’s not real,” Jensen tried to reassure but Jared kept his eyes closed and head buried.

“It’s too scary!” Jared exclaimed. 

Jensen scooted over so he was right next to Jared and threw his arm around Jared’s shoulder pulling him in close, “You’re my best friend, Jared. I won’t let anything bad ever happen to ya, okay?”

Immediately, Jared calmed beside Jensen, softening into his touch. Jared sniffed, picked his head up to look at Jensen, “You mean it?”

“Promise,” Jensen beamed as he kept his arm tightly wrapped around his best friend.

Jared had never had a best friend before, the only other friend he even had was the boy who lived in his old neighborhood but he often pushed Jared down into the dirt or teased him about his nose. But Jensen was never like that, with Jensen he always had fun and if he found himself down in the dirt it wasn’t Jensen pushing him down but pulling him back up. He liked having Jensen as his best friend, it felt right and he knew he was safe. Jared liked being safe. 

When it came time to sleep that night, Jensen could tell Jared was still a little scared so he moved their sleeping bags by the wall and put Jared in the middle. 

“If you’re still scared we can call my dad and he’ll come get us,” Jensen whispered in the dark, just the light from the flashlight Jared cradled in his arms illuminating their little faces, “my mom gave me her cell phone just in case.”

Jared shook his head, he really didn’t want to ruin their first night out in their treehouse by being a big baby and Jensen already promised to keep him safe. But he still was a little scared when he thought about all the dark trees out there. 

“I’m not scared,” Jared lied.

Jensen smiled and moved in closer to Jared’s side, “It’s okay if you are but you don’t need to be because there’s nothing out here that can hurt you and even if there was, like I said, I’ll protect you.”

Warmth flooded his body and relaxation took over as he felt Jensen wrap his arms around his tiny shoulders and pull him close. He didn’t feel so scared after that and eventually fell to sleep. 

Jared didn’t always need Jensen to protect him but Jensen did take take the lead quite a bit between the two of them. One night when they were huddled under a blanket on the couch in the living room of Jensen’s house watching a movie with his family, Jensen inconspicuously inched his hand over to Jared’s, threaded his fingers with Jared’s and held tight. Jared cautiously shot a glance at Jensen who sat with a content smile on his face as he watched the movie and ate popcorn with his other hand. From then on that’s how they always watched movies at Jensen’s house, under a blanket, holding hands, even after their palms got sweaty. 

Jared really didn’t mind Jensen’s initiative.

*

The summer before their freshman year of high school Jensen kissed Jared for the first time. He didn’t even think about it, he just did it, right there in the treehouse. Closed mouth, dry lips, pressed hard to Jared’s and then it was over. Afterwards Jensen didn’t say anything about it and just went back to reading his comic book. Jared stared at him, mouth wide open, and heart racing, trying to figure out what just happened. He licked his lips in hope of tasting more of Jensen but the moment was gone faster than it began. 

A few days later they were walking in the woods behind Jensen’s house when he kissed Jared for a second time. It was the same as before, dry lips pressed hard to his. Jared swallowed hard as Jensen turned and continued walking like nothing had happened. 

It wasn’t that he minded Jensen randomly kissing him, Jared just didn’t understand it. Even at thirteen he knew he didn’t like girls the way most of the boys in their grade did but they’d never really talked about it. Jensen kept to himself a lot and spent all his time with Jared, that’s how it’d always been. 

The third time Jensen kissed Jared was out in the alley behind Jared’s house, they’d been looking for things that might improve the treehouse. The kiss came out of nowhere, like the two before but this time Jared threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Jensen’s head and held him there, increasing the kiss. Jensen took in a sharp breath through his nose, surprised at Jared’s actions but didn’t pull out of Jared’s hold. When the kiss ended, Jensen stayed close even when Jared let go, they stared at each other, then Jensen smirked slightly before leaning in to press a feather-light kiss to the corner of Jared’s mouth. 

They never really talked about it, it just became something they did after that. Jensen pressing kisses to Jared in secret places then afterwards sharing sheepish smiles and longing looks. After a point the kisses started lasting longer and increased in number, each one filling Jared with a pleasant warmness he always associated with Jensen's touch. Then one day, when they were up in the treehouse, supposed to be doing homework, Jensen kissed him again but this time he gently pushed Jared down until they were lying on the wooden floor. Jared’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt twisted up inside like he was going to come apart at any minute. Tentatively, Jensen slipped his tongue passed Jared’s lips and into his mouth sending electricity throughout Jared’s body. It was exhilarating to feel Jensen’s soft and warm tongue gently tease at his own before pulling it out and ending the kiss with closed lips. 

“You’re my best friend, Jared,” Jensen breathed as he gazed down at Jared, his face soft and genuine. Jared couldn’t do anything but nod his head but it was enough, Jensen smiled his toothy grin that was only reserved for him and helped pull Jared back up.

*

They never talked about it but Jared knew that they didn’t let anyone know about the things they did because Jensen’s parents would get mad. One time they were watching tv with Jensen’s parents and his mom made a comment about the two guys on tv being “abominations”. When he asked his own mom why Mrs. Ackles would say something like that her face got very serious and she told him that there was absolutely nothing wrong or disgusting with two men loving each other and wanting to be together, same with two girls. Jared didn’t think there was but he always believed his mom over anyone anyway because she was the smartest person he knew and the prettiest. 

*

The summer before sophomore year of high school Jensen hit his growth spurt. He grew several inches leaving him taller than Jared, his shoulders widened like a football player, and his face finally grew into his lips, leaving him perfectly angled. In Jared’s opinion, anyway. 

The girls in their grade took more notice to him, running their fingers along the back of his shoulders as they passed him in the halls, smiling while flipping their silky hair, and sending him lipsticked smiles on their way to class. Jensen seemed totally oblivious to the new attention surrounding him, the girls bending over in front of him in low cut shirts and the guys on the football team no longer pushing him into lockers. It was like the cliche caterpillar turning into a butterfly with no idea that it was happening. In fact, the new attention wasn’t even a bit distracting to Jensen who continued to spend his time with Jared, like he always had. 

Jared, on the other hand, still stood short in stature, nothing but lanky bones and baby fat, with chubby cheeks and mousy brown hair that hung in his eyes. And although Jensen didn’t seem to mind, still kissed him in the treehouse, still held his hand under the blankets while they watched movies, and slept right up next to him at sleepovers, Jared hated it. He hated his baby face and too-big-nose, the way his clothes draped around his shoulders but clung to his tummy, and he avoided mirrors at all costs. 

Jared watched as Jensen politely talked with a few girls who had stopped him on his way over to their usual lunch spot. The pretty blonde with the jean skirt circled her dainty fingers around Jensen’s bicep and it pinched Jared’s stomach unpleasantly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and squinted up at the afternoon sky. There wasn’t any reason for this jealousy and Jared knew that. He knew Jensen well enough to know that the smile on his face was saved for adults and people he was just being polite to but Jared hated that people thought they were allowed to just touch Jensen any time they wanted. 

Jared let out a breath and turned his eyes back to Jensen who was finally on his way back to their spot giving Jared a genuine-Jensen smile. The jealousy that had been pooling in his stomach suddenly vanished and replaced by a familiar warmth. 

“Hey,” Jensen greeted as he put down their lunches, “what’s wrong?”

Jared shook his head, “Nothing, just hungry.”

“Whatever,” Jensen smiled before digging into his own lunch and sometimes Jared felt like that was all he ever needed to see in this world. 

*

That night as they kissed in the treehouse, Jensen spread out on top of Jared, his knee firmly pressed between Jared’s thighs holding the perfect amount of pressure to Jared’s hard cock. Jensen kissed down Jared’s neck before pausing as he looked back up at Jared’s face, he bent his head low and lightly kissed the corner of Jared’s mouth.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asked, lips full and pink from kissing, making Jared’s dick twitch in want. 

Jared shook his head, “Nothing,” Jared lied, lifting his head to meet Jensen for another kiss. 

Jensen pulled away with a tiny smile, “You’re lying Jared, you were lying at lunch too.”

A frustrated sigh escaped from Jared, sometimes it sucked having Jensen know him so well, it was impossible to keep anything from him. 

“It’s just,” Jared started, running his bony fingers through his hair, “you’re hot now.”

“What?” Jensen laughed.

Jared stared up at his best friend, confusion written all over his face, his stupidly attractive face, “You’re hot now Jensen, you’re attractive, you’re good-looking, and not just to me anymore. To everyone. Girls want you to fuck them, guys want you to come to parties because they know you’ll attract the girls.”

Jensen furrowed his brows in confusion like he honestly couldn’t comprehend what Jared was saying and that it was news to him. 

Running a hand down his face Jared groaned, “I’m jealous okay? I’m feeling insecure and I know, I know, I’m a pussy.”

He kept his hand on his face, blocking Jensen from his view and waited for Jensen to laugh at him. 

It was quiet for a moment before Jensen spoke softly, “I don’t think you’re a pussy, Jared.”

Before Jared could pull his hand away he felt Jensen’s warm nose nudging it like a dog. Jared peeked through his fingers to find Jensen gazing down at him with admiration and it lit Jared’s insides on fire. 

“Jared,” Jensen said evenly as he pulled Jared’s hand from his face, “I don’t care that girls want to fuck me, I don’t care about those douchebags that spent all last year pushing us into lockers, all I care about..is you. Why else do you think I spend all my time with you?” 

Jared shrugged and looked away.

Hooking his thumb under Jared’s chin Jensen pulled him so they were looking at each other again and then kissed him with intent. He nipped at Jared’s lips and teased at his tongue with his own as he pressed his knee harder against Jared’s erection making him gasp into Jensen’s mouth. 

Jensen groaned as he dropped his head to rest on Jared’s chest. 

“What?” Jared breathed out, running his fingers through the back of Jensen’s short hair. 

Jensen shook his head without lifting it from Jared’s shirt.

“Tell me,” Jared whispered.

Jensen let out a heavy sigh and lifted his head to look Jared in the face again, pupils dilated, black swallowing green. “There’s something I really want to do,” Jensen started, licking his lips, “because you drive me crazy and apparently, you don’t even realize just how crazy.”

Gulping at Jensen’s words, “What is it?” Jared asked, barely a whisper. 

Jensen smirked and shook his head, “Not here.”

“Why not?” Jared whined, heart hammering in his chest.

Groaning again Jensen dropped his head to Jared’s chest, the air thick with enticing tension. 

“Because I want it to be special,” Jensen said pressing a kiss to Jared’s rapidly rising and falling chest. 

Fire burned inside Jared’s body, his organs waging war against him as anticipation rippled over him at Jensen’s words. 

Jared tried to bargain, “We do stuff in here all the time.”

Jensen laughed as he sat up completely, Jared immediately missing the heat and pressure of Jensen’s body against his, “Making out and jerking each other off in the treehouse is fine but anything more I want to do right.”

Jared’s stomach dropped as his mouth went dry and before a second thought could enter his head he was asking Jensen to stay the night, “Spend the night at my house.”

“What?”

“Please.”

Jensen smiled down at Jared, still splayed out on the floor of the treehouse, shirt wrinkled, and cheeks red, it was impossible to deny Jared anything.

“Okay.”

After grabbing some things from Jensen’s house and telling his mom he was staying the night at Jared’s, they walked, shoulder to shoulder down to Jared’s house. Jared felt buzzed the entire time on excitement, his teeth ready to clatter out of his mouth at the nervous chattering they were doing. He tried to calm himself down with deep breaths but nothing was doing the trick for the somersaults his stomach was doing, nothing until Jensen flung his arm around Jared’s shoulders and pulled him close. And okay, it was times like that that Jared really didn’t mind having Jensen go through a growth spurt without him. Jared tucked in nicely against Jensen’s side and it was like coming home before actually getting to his house. Because really, Jensen was his home.

“Hi, mom,” Jared greeted as they walked in the door.

“Hi, mom,” Jensen echoed with a crooked grin.

Sherri smiled, “Hi, my boys. Jensen you staying the night?”

Jensen nodded as Jared pulled him up the stairs by the arm, calling behind him, “We’re going to watch a movie in my room! Goodnight mom!”

Sherri chuckled and turned back to her show on the tv. 

Inside Jared’s room he picked a random dvd from his collection and put it in, knowing that neither of them was actually going to be watching it. Suddenly, the nerves from earlier resurfaced, body tensing as his heart sped up. Comforting arms wrapped around him from behind, Jensen resting his chin on Jared’s shoulder, speaking softly, “You know, we can just watch the movie, if you want to.”

Jared shook his head, “No.”

They shut off the light above and the tv cast a blue glow across Jared’s room as they toed off their shoes and crawled up onto Jared’s bed. Jensen’s lips were soft and warm against Jared’s, comforting in the best way possible, filling Jared with an anticipation of excitement instead of worry. He loved how Jensen felt above him, pressing down on him in all the right places, making Jared hard immediately. 

“If you’re not ready for this, you can tell me and we’ll stop, okay?” Jensen assured, running a soothing hand down Jared’s chest, resting on his belly. 

Jared swallowed around the lump in his throat, “I’m ready. I want to.”

Jensen smiled, “Okay,” he said before kissing Jared on the lips, then jaw, neck, all the way down until he was undoing the button on Jared’s jeans. Jared’s head started swimming, palms sweating as he clasped the sheets as Jensen gently pulled down the zipper and slipped his warm hand into Jared’s boxers, pulling his achingly hard cock free. He ran familiar fingers along the soft skin and kissed just below Jared’s belly button. 

This was it, this was what Jared had been anticipating even long before tonight. Something he had been dreaming about since the moment he found out about what was about to happen.

Jared glanced down at Jensen who was staring up at him biting his bottom lip and then, without breaking eye contact, closed his lips around the head of Jared’s dick making Jared’s hips buck instinctively. Jensen’s heavy arm wrapped around Jared’s hips, holding him down as Jensen’s insanely hot and wet mouth sucked down his dick. Nothing had ever come close to feeling like that, feeling Jensen’s tongue swirl around and tease the bundle of nerves just under the head. Jared couldn’t help but throw his head back against the pillow and fling his arm across his mouth to bite, half-stifling a moan and half-holding off shooting his load so soon. 

Jensen hummed pleasantly around Jared’s dick, clearly amused with Jared’s reaction and it sent vibrations through Jared’s body as he squirmed against the sheets. Feeling like he was going to burst any second he tried to make his mouth work to let Jensen know but only strangled sobs emerged from his lips so he tugged on Jensen’s hair but Jensen batted his hand away. 

Jensen quickened the pace of his fist as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking the top of Jared’s cock and Jared lost it, coming hard and fast into Jensen’s mouth. Jared felt like he was on fire, unable to breathe as his body convulsed pleasantly from pleasure rippling through his whole body as his cock pumped again and again. 

Laying breathless on his bed, sweat soaking through his clothes, entire body feeling like a cooked noodle, Jared had never felt better in his life. 

Jensen pressed a soft kiss to the skin between Jared’s spent cock and thigh before crawling back up and wrapping his arms around Jared. He pulled him in close, Jared like a puppet under Jensen’s hands, and pressed kisses to the side of Jared’s sweaty temple. 

“You are so hot, Jared. That was so freaking hot, you have no idea,” Jensen breathed heavy and hot in Jared’s ear sending shivers over his body. 

When Jared got his strength back he pulled Jensen down hard, smashing their lips together, kissing him desperately. He felt like he’d never get enough of this, enough of Jensen, and needed more, needed to feel every inch of Jensen against himself until he couldn’t tell where he ended and Jensen started. 

He pulled at Jensen’s shirt until Jensen got the hint and slipped it over his head while Jared worked at getting his jeans off him. Jensen kissed at Jared’s neck as Jared kicked his own jeans off the rest of the way and slipped off his shirt. Jensen wrapped himself around Jared’s body, pressed tightly together as they continued to kiss until they were dizzy, rocking their hips against one another, cocks hard and leaking against their bellies. 

Hushed moans of Jared’s name poured from Jensen’s mouth as he came in shuddering spurts quickly followed by Jared for the second time that night. 

After several long minutes of laying there, catching their breaths, and coming down from their orgasm high, Jared rolled over and grabbed a sock from the floor to clean up the mess coating them. When they were done Jensen pulled Jared back against him and nuzzled in against his neck, pressing kisses to the sensitive spot behind Jared’s ear. 

“You’re my best friend, Jared, and don’t ever forget that,” Jensen whispered as he held Jared tighter and Jared understood without a doubt what that translated to. 

*

In the morning Sherri stuck her head in Jared’s room to check on her boys like she occasionally did but this time found them the way they’d fallen asleep the night before, naked and wrapped around each other. Sherri quietly closed the door and made a mental note to have “the talk” with Jared once Jensen went home that day. 

*

After seeing Jensen out later that afternoon, Sherri called Jared over to the couch in the living room. 

“Baby, we need to talk,” she started and Jared immediately knew something weird was up, “now I always knew you and Jensen were close but I never realized just how close.”

Jared’s eyes grew wide as the thought of Jared’s mom accidentally overhearing them the night before sprung to mind. 

“Now, you know I love Jensen and I trust you to make good decisions and although I do feel you’re a little young, I just want you to be safe. So, just make sure you’re...safe...you know...use condoms.”

“Mom!” Jared exclaimed as he felt his cheeks go hot. 

Sherri picked at her jeans, not meeting Jared’s eye, “It’s important Jared, it’s important to be safe and to use condoms, even if, you know, there’s no chance of unwanted pregnancy.”

“No, mom, stop!” Jared begged, “We’re not...we’re not doing _that_!”

Sherri slowly raised her eyes to see a horrified look on her son’s face, “But you are doing something.”

“Well...yeah,” Jared answered mortified to be having the conversation with his mother. 

“Okay,” Sherri started trying to sound casual and light, “well you know, when you’re ready then for _that_ , I want you to be safe. And, you know, when I’m at the grocery store later today I’ll pick up a box of condoms and put them in your bathroom so that they’re there...for when you’re ready...if you’re ever ready....okay?”

Jared’s jaw dropped as he stared at his mother, he always knew his mom was understanding and their relationship had always been good but never was he expecting this. 

“So, you’re okay with it?” Jared asked cautiously. 

Sherri rolled her pink lips into her mouth before answering, “Well, like I said, I do think you’re too young but I also trust you and Jensen. So...I guess I am. But I’d really rather not....you know....hear about it.”

“Oh, god, mom!” Jared yelled making a disgusted face.

“Well...” Sherri said, slightly shrugging. 

“You’re not going to tell Jensen’s parents, are you?” Jared asked worried. 

Sherri scoffed, “Tell Donna Ackles that her son and my son are more than friends? They’d probably send him off to a camp or something equally ridiculous. No, I will definitely not be telling his parents.”

Jared’s stomach twisted unpleasantly at his mother’s words, there was a reason they’d tried over the years to keep the closeness of their friendship a secret from everyone. The thought that Jensen’s parents would not approve was an understatement and Jared feared what the reality of the situation would be if they ever found out. 

“Baby,” Jared’s mom started in a soothing voice, “I promise, my lips are sealed...unless I feel like the two of you are being dangerous in any way.”

Jared smiled slightly, “Condoms, I got it. But, trust me mom, we’re not there yet.”

Sherri offered a warm smile and nodded her head, “Okay.” 

“Mom?” Jared asked quietly, “Please don’t mention it to Jensen either, okay? I don’t want him to feel at all uncomfortable here, please?”

Sherri nodded, “Of course.”

*

Jensen sat in the kitchen munching on an apple listening to his mom go on and on about the new neighbors who moved in behind them. 

“They seem like a lovely family, seemed interested in our church, maybe we’ll see them on Sunday,” Donna said as she looked through the mail on the counter, “You know, they have a daughter who’s about your age, she’s very pretty, she’ll probably go to your school.”

“Cool,” Jensen responded as he tossed the apple core into the trash and opened up the fridge, “Do we have any bacon?”

“It’s three in the afternoon, Jensen,” Donna reminded him. 

Jensen shrugged, bending down to look in the bottom drawer of the fridge, “‘m hungry.”

“So, I was thinking,” Jensen’s mom started again, “we could invite them over for dinner next week, to meet them, and maybe you and their daughter could go out sometime.”

“Ah, mom,” Jensen complained, closing the fridge door and turning around giving his mom an annoyed look, “Will you please stop trying to set me up?”

Donna reshuffled through the mail in her hands, without meeting Jensen’s eyes, “Don’t you think it’s time you started dating a little and spending less time with...Jared? You’ve grown so much this past year, dear, I thought maybe once you hit your growth spurt...”

Jensen stared at his mom in disbelief, “Mom, I’m barely sixteen.”

“I know, dear,” Donna answered before offering Jensen a hopeful smile, “You know, I met your father when I was in high school.”

Jensen grabbed another apple from the counter and started to head out of the kitchen, not at all interested in furthering the conversation with his mother about dating. In his mind there was only one person for him and only one person he wanted to spend most of his time with. He knew he couldn’t come right out and say it to his mother, not yet, but he knew it wasn’t going to change. Wasting time with anyone else would be pointless.

“Jared’s coming over later and we’re going to work on a project for school in the treehouse.”

Before Jensen was completely out of earshot he heard his mom mumble more about him spending so much time with Jared. Jensen couldn’t help but smile. 

*

Later that night when Jensen and Jared were in the treehouse, not working on their project for school, Jensen didn’t tell Jared about the conversation with his mom. Instead, he kissed him a little harder and rocked his hips a little faster. He ran his tongue along the soft skin of Jared’s ear making Jared gasp with pleasure as Jensen clung tighter. Jared wasn’t sure where this desperation was coming from, Jensen seemed frantic in his movements, rolling his hips against Jared and kissing as much skin he could reach, it was overwhelming and exciting. Jared held on for the ride until they were both panting and coming in their jeans. Jensen licked into Jared’s mouth and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, holding him tight. 

Jared’s head was still swimming when they made it down from the treehouse later. The sky was dark but full of shining, bright stars, the fresh night air helped clear his head, a contrast from the stale air of the treehouse stenched with smells of sweat and dirt. Jensen followed down the ladder and surprisingly wrapped his arms around Jared’s waist, pressing a kiss his cheek. 

Pulling away immediately Jared glanced around frantically to make sure no one was around, “Jensen, someone could see us!”

Jensen shrugged, “Jared, the closest house to us is my own and it’s almost midnight, my parents are asleep.”

“Still, you’re usually so careful about that sort of stuff,” Jared said, eyeing Jensen suspiciously. 

Jensen grabbed his best friend and pulled him close. 

*

Donna stood in her nightgown nursing a mug of hot tea as she peered out the front window to watch the yard. Just beyond eyesight was the infamous treehouse that her son and his friend spent a lot of their free time in. She thought back to when her husband decided that Jensen needed a treehouse of his own, a place to call his own, and Donna had begged him to reconsider. She thought it was too dangerous and never liked the thought of Jensen being alone and out of eyesight while he played but her husband assured her that it would encourage Jensen to be independent. 

But of course, Jared moved in shortly after and everything Jensen ended up doing was with Jared attached at the hip. She couldn’t possibly see how that was encouraging independence. She was happy to see Jensen with a friend but overtime they made her more and more uncomfortable especially in the more recent years. The way they looked at each other, smiled at each other from across the room, how they always walked shoulder to shoulder, and spent more time with each other than anyone else. Donna wasn’t even sure Jensen had other friends aside from Jared and that just wasn’t healthy, in her opinion. 

As she finished off her tea, not feeling anymore relaxed or calm from the situation with her son, she saw him and Jared walking in from the treehouse. They were smiling brightly, even against the dark night, and Jensen had his arm draped around the smaller boy’s shoulders. She watched as her son walked Jared to the end of the drive, they stood for a minute facing each other, just the back of Jensen visible to her and then, just like that, she watched as her son pulled the other boy into a kiss. 

Donna felt queasy, her face flushed with disappointment and anger, immediately deciding that Jensen would be going away for the summer. 

*

Sophomore year ended, Jensen and Jared were excited to start their summer break together. But on the first morning of summer break Jensen was given no warning that he was being shipped off to camp for the entire summer. 

“You’re joking!” Jensen demanded as his mother handed him a duffel bag to pack his clothes, “There is no way I’m going to some camp for the entire summer!”

“You are going, Jensen. Your father and I discussed it at length and feel it’s the best for you,” Donna said with hard eyes and tight mouth. 

“Where was I when you were discussing my summer break?” Jensen yelled as he threw the duffle bag to the floor. 

“Probably in that ridiculous treehouse of yours!” Donna spat, “Now pick up that bag and put some clothes in it or I will, and trust me, you won’t like the clothes I choose.”

Donna turned and walked out of Jensen’s room, leaving him fuming mad and shaking. 

“I’m not going!” Jensen yelled after her. 

But he did go. Later that day he found himself in the backseat of his parents car driving seven hours away from the only thing that mattered in his life. He stared out the window at the landscape flying by and wished with all his might that he’d wake up any second and be back home in bed. 

The wish didn’t come. 

*

Back at Jared's house, Jared hopped down the stairs, headed for the kitchen to grab some food and then hurry over to Jensen’s to hang out. He found his mom sitting at the dining room table, absentmindedly spinning the phone on the table with her hand, chin resting in her other hand. 

“What’s up, mom?” Jared asked curiously as he opened the fridge to grab the milk jug. 

“Oh sweetie, come sit down for a second,” Sherri said and Jared’s stomach dropped at the concern in her voice. 

Jared padded across the floor and plopped down in a chair, anxious for whatever was going on. 

“Donna just called, she wanted me to let you know that they took Jensen to camp this morning for the summer,” Jared’s mom looked sad and the words she was saying didn’t quite make sense in his head.

“What? Jensen didn’t say anything about going away to camp this summer.”

“Sweetheart,” his mother started, voice quiet and soft like she was trying to prevent the following words from hurting, “Donna saw you and Jensen kiss one night and made arrangements for him to go away to a church camp for the summer. I’m so sorry, dear.”

Jared felt sick, he knew exactly what kind of camp Jensen’s parents would send Jensen to for the way he was with Jared. His body filled to the brim with emotions he felt like he was spinning out of control. How was he going to survive an entire summer without Jensen? And how was Jensen going to survive at a place like that?

“Mom, we have to do something!” Jared begged.

Sherri blinked back tears, “Honey, he’s already gone, there’s nothing we can do.”

Jared turned quickly to head upstairs when Sherri called after him but he couldn’t talk anymore, he felt like he was going to explode. He swung the door to his bedroom open wide and fell onto his bed crying. His stomach hurt as it twisted in disgust at Jensen’s parents, how they actually believed sending Jensen away would do anything other than make him hate them, he didn’t know. His head pounded the harder he cried as he sucked harsh breaths into his lungs between broken sobs. 

After several long minutes of crying into his pillow, his mother knocked lightly on the door, “Baby, is there anything I can do?”

“Just leave me alone, please,” Jared cried and so for the time being, Sherri did.

*

It may as well have rained the entire summer because that’s how it felt for Jared. Every day was a new storm of missing Jensen, his heart tossing around in his ribcage as wave after wave of pain and loneliness crashed over him. His body ached with each breath, he felt ripped in two, his other half far, far away, and Jared just knew Jensen had to have been feeling the same. 

He laid in bed one afternoon staring up at the ceiling as warm tears slipped down his face. There wasn’t anything that interested him, nothing he wanted to do, and it took all his strength to pull himself out of bed to get food or use the restroom. His bed felt hard and lumpy, too big even though he’d finally started to hit his own growth spurt. Jared had noticed that over the past several weeks his clothes fit a little too short and he assumed that the baby fat disappearing from his cheeks was due to not eating but the getting taller he couldn’t blame on that. 

Sherri didn’t push Jared to get out and do anything but she always suggested things they could do together. 

“Jared, come take a walk with me, please?” Sherri asked, sticking her head into Jared’s room, it smelled stale, floor cluttered with dirty clothes and discarded things that couldn’t hold Jared’s interest long enough. 

Jared turned over onto his side, facing away from his mother, “No thanks.”

Sherri’s face dropped into a frown, it was hard seeing her son so depressed about Jensen being gone for the summer but she knew it was even harder for Jared, “I think it’ll do you some good to get out into the fresh air for a bit.”

“I said, no,” Jared mumbled into his pillow, voice hoarse, Sherri assumed from crying. 

She made her way across the room, stepping over junk to push open his window letting in fresh air, then went to sit down next to her son. Running a soothing hand down Jared’s arm she asked him if he wanted to talk. 

“No,” Jared sniffed. 

Sherri didn’t leave, instead she laid down beside her son, and took a calming breath in. 

“When you were little the Ackles had us over for dinner,” Sherri started to share and Jared curled in on himself more, not sure if he really wanted to be hearing any of it, “You and Jensen were across the room while we sat at the dining room table finishing up. I watched as you smiled at each other so wide, you shared toys so well, and never fought with each other, not once. Watching you guys together was always such a joy.”

Sherri paused, emotion evident in her voice, she took in another breath before continuing, “I remember I made a comment about how in love you were with each other--” pausing Sherri chuckled, “I meant it as a totally innocent comment but the death glare I received from Donna was chilling. She asked me how I could say such a horrible thing about her son. It was then that I realized we were going to be the best thing for Jensen, that I was going to welcome him into our home like he was my own child, and that having you as a friend was going to help him in many ways.--This is just one obstacle he’s going to have to get through but he can do it.”

Jared flipped over onto his other side and buried his face into his mom’s shoulder, crying heavy tears that soaked into the cotton. Sherri wrapped her arms around her son and held him tight, silent tears of her own slipping from her eyes.

“I miss him so much,” Jared sobbed into her, his whole body shaking with frustration. 

“I know you do, baby,” she whispered into his hair as she pressed kisses to his head, “I miss him too.”

“What if he...what if when he comes back he doesn’t want to be friends anymore?” Jared choked out like the words were needles in his throat, “What if they change him? Brainwash him!”

Sherri tightened her grip, she didn’t know what Jensen was going to be like when he got home at the end of the summer but she did know that he was one of the strongest and smartest boys she’d ever met. 

“Jared, he loves you, he really, really loves you. I don’t think a summer away is going to change that,” she prayed her words would be true, that she wasn’t setting her son up for the biggest disappointment of his young life. 

Jared cried until everything hurt and he had no more tears, his mother holding him the entire time. It was dark by the time he was finished and Sherri offered to order pizza for the night. Jared nodded and peeled himself out of bed to go wash his tear-soaked face. 

“He’s coming back Jared,” Sherri said at the door, “and everything will be better. Until then, we have to make the best of this summer without him.”

*

For the rest of the summer Jared worked odd jobs around the neighborhood, mowing lawns, re-painting bedrooms, building a doghouse for the neighbors down the street, and whatever else someone mentioned to his mom. He did every task with Jensen on his mind, picturing his face the last time they had hung out, trying to remember the softness of his lips and how he felt pressed down on him. His heart ached constantly and putting on a fake smile for his neighbors all day long was exhausting. He’d crawl into bed each night overwhelmed with loneliness, his body aching to have the familiar touch of Jensen beside him. 

Jared really needed the summer to be over. He needed Jensen home and with him. 

*

The night Jensen got home from camp his mom allowed him to call Jared for twenty minutes. There had been a yelling match in the car about it but eventually Donna relented. He rolled his eyes, locked himself in his room with the phone, and called his best friend.

“Jensen?” he heard Jared ask the second he picked up and it almost sent him to tears at the sound of Jared’s voice.

“Hey,” Jensen smiled against the phone.

“Holy crap!” Jared laughed and all Jensen had to do was close his eyes and he could perfectly picture Jared’s perfect smile. 

“Hi,” Jensen said again after Jared had calmed down a bit, “Jared, listen, I...I’m really sorry about leaving--”

“Don’t even worry about it,” Jared caught in, clearly just happy to be talking to Jensen again, “really, I am just so happy to hear from you. It’s been a long summer without you.”

Jensen bit back tears, “Yeah.”

“Are you okay?” Jared asked, “What was it like there?”

Jensen sighed as his mind flashed from Jared’s face to the camp he wasted his summer at, “I really don’t want to talk about that camp, Jared. I just...I’m really happy to hear your voice.”

“I’m sorry, Jensen,” Jared whispered, voice cracking. His heart still ached to be near Jensen and hearing his voice, hearing how much Jensen didn’t even want to think about where he’d been all summer just intensified his need to be wrapped up in Jensen’s arms. 

“For what?”

“For where they sent you. I mean, jeez, there is nothing wrong with being gay!” Jared exclaimed, anger boiling in his stomach at the thought of Jensen’s parents not accepting Jensen for who he was and not loving him unconditionally.

“I am not gay, Jared.”

Jared paused a second before answering, “Well, you know I’m a guy, right?”

Jensen smiled at Jared’s words, “I know everything about you, Jared, of course I know you’re a guy.”

“Okay,” Jared started slowly, unsure what Jensen was meaning and hoping it wasn’t the camp talking, “well I’m a guy and you’re a guy and we fool around all the time, you know before summer anyway.”

“So?” Jensen asked smiling to himself. 

“So, you’re at least a little gay,” Jared replied.

“I’m not gay!” Jensen laughed into the phone as he pictured Jared in his room trying to get Jensen to admit to something.

“Okay! But you know, it’s okay if you are, right?” Jared offered, unsure if Jensen was being honest.

“I’m not gay,” Jensen said pointedly. When Jared didn’t respond right away, Jensen continued, “I’m not, okay? I’m not anything, I’m just me, just Jensen. Everyone always seems so concerned but I’ve never really put much thought into it. It’s always been you, okay? I’ve never had interest in anyone else, not girls, not guys, just you. I don’t know what that means and I don’t really care.” 

It was quiet between them again, Jensen’s heart thundering in his chest at his admission, it was the first time he ever put his feelings into words, “What?”

“You’re not going to like it,” Jared said warmly.

“What?”

“You know what this means, right?” Jared asked and Jensen held his breath for what the situation apparently meant, “It means, you’re Jaredsexual.”

“You wish,” Jensen laughed, cheeks hurting from smiling as his heart clenched to be near his best friend again, he hadn't smiled this much all summer long, “So, are you gay?” Jensen asked curious about Jared’s answer. He honestly had never put thoughts like this to their situation, just always felt they were just them. No labels needed.

“Yeah,” Jared answered without hesitation, “I mean, since we were kids I never had any interest in girls.”

“But other guys?” Jensen asked cautiously, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

“Yeah, but never quite like you,” Jared answered with a smile to his voice.

Jensen swallowed hard against the words, “What about while I was gone?”

“I was waiting for you.”

“Good.”

*

Jensen climbed up the ladder to their treehouse; he hadn’t been in it since summer had started. He crawled in, sat against the wall with his head back, breathing in the familiar scent of wood and trees. Comic books were scattered in the corner with one of Jared’s notebooks, the ratty blanket they had kept up there for years, tossed in it’s usual spot, and just the sound of the wind rustling through the leaves outside. Jensen was finally home and all he needed now was to see Jared. 

“Jensen,” he heard Jared loudly whisper from below, “I’m coming up.”

Jensen’s heart thundered in his chest, a mix of excitement and longing twisting together in his stomach. 

Jared popped his head up from the cut out in the floor and Jensen couldn’t believe it. Jared was...Jared was beautiful. All the chubbiness in his cheeks were replaced with high cheekbones and a strong jaw, his chocolate brown hair, pushed back behind his ears and long enough to stay out of his hazel eyes. 

“Hey,” Jared smiled brightly, stunning Jensen even further, as he pulled himself up, all twenty feet of him, until he was sitting against the side wall, head bent to fit and legs folded across one another. 

“Oh my god,” Jensen breathed as he continued to stare at his best friend. 

Chuckling Jared bent his head and ran a hand through his sleek hair, “What?” 

Shaking his head, disbelief written all over his face, Jensen answered, “I have no clue. I go away for a summer and come back to...”

“Me finally hitting my growth spurt?” Jared finished, smiling at Jensen’s reaction, he had been a little worried about what Jensen would think, it was still a little shocking even for him when he looked into the mirror to see someone older looking back at him.

Jensen swallowed, still slowly shaking his head before biting his lip and replying, “I was thinking more like ‘Adonis’.”

Cheeks burning at Jensen’s compliment and Jared's palms itched with the need to touch Jensen. 

Jensen shook his head faster, clearing his thoughts and ran a hand down his face, “Wow.”

“What?” Jared whispered, voice not working quite right. 

“Nothing,” Jensen answered, looking anywhere but at Jared, “I guess we don’t really fit in here anymore.”

“We can still fit,” Jared replied, cursing his voice for only coming out as a whisper. 

Jensen finally turned his glance to Jared with a challenging smirk. 

Jared cleared his throat, “Wanna see?”

The air was charged with anticipation, strong forces from both swirling about in a tiny area, making them dizzy with desire. 

Jensen licked his lips unconsciously in response.

Jared moved over to where he used to always lay down with Jensen towering over him, resting his head on the blanket and stretching out. His long, overgrown legs, now bent at the knee and pointing to the ceiling.

“See? Perfect fit!” Jared smiled, wiggling a little to get more comfortable.

Jensen laughed, revealing the smile only reserved for Jared and it set Jared’s insides on fire, he missed that smile all summer it hurt. 

“And where am I supposed to go?” Jensen asked biting his lip. 

They stared for a second, just taking each other in, blood rushing in their ears, pushing every thought out of their heads except the ones of each other. 

“You’ll just have to fit between my legs now,” Jared whispered, voice betraying him again.

Jensen groaned and dropped his chin to his chest, “You are trying to kill me.”

When he picked his head up and looked back at Jared, he couldn’t deny the invitation and crawled over to fit himself between his legs. 

He cradled his best friend’s face in his hands and gazed down at him. He’d grown so much while he was gone and Jensen felt like he’d missed it all. But here they were, home, in their treehouse, staring at each other, taking it all in. 

Jensen studied him, couldn’t take his eyes off Jared. He ran his finger down Jared’s cheek, then over his lips, he turned his hand over, grazing his knuckles against the side of Jared’s face and Jared nuzzled into the soft touch. Jared itched for more, felt like he couldn’t wait for Jensen to kiss him, press down on him, and to remember his taste. But Jensen took his time just looking and tracing the shape of Jared’s face with his fingers. 

Finally after Jared was so wound up he felt he was going to burst, Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s, pulling a satisfying moan from Jared. Bottle rockets exploded in his stomach, having Jensen back, on top of him, feeling his lips and his tongue and his hands, was everything Jared needed and wanted. He hadn’t realized until that moment just how much he truly missed having his best friend the past three months and how much he really did love, truly love, Jensen in every way. Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him down tighter against his chest as their lips and tongues worked together. 

All Jared’s fears about Jensen changing over the summer were banished. Jensen was there, kissing him, clinging to him like his life depended on it, and Jared knew he was there to stay.

Their kissing grew more intense as they grabbed at each other and their hips rocked in unison but Jared wanted more.

“Jensen,” Jared breathed between kisses.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked as he pulled back and went for Jared’s neck, sucking softly. 

Running his fingers through Jensen’s short hair Jared breathed heavy, “Jensen, fuck me.”

Jensen froze at Jared’s words before bringing his eyes up to meet Jared’s, “What?”

“Please,” Jared breathed, frantic, “fuck me. I’m ready, you’re ready, we waited all summer, please Jensen.”

Jensen groaned and dropped his head to Jared’s chest. 

“All summer I thought about it,” Jared went on as Jensen ran his hands up under Jared’s shirt to feel his heated skin and pressed sharp kisses to his exposed chest, “Please, Jensen.”

Jensen claimed Jared’s mouth with his own, kissing him hard into the floor of the treehouse and not letting up until they were completely breathless, gasping for air. 

“No,” Jensen finally answered. 

“Jensen, please,” Jared begged. 

Jensen pulled at Jared’s bottom lip with his teeth and shook his head, “No, I am not going to fuck you for the first time in a fucking tree, Jared.”

“Why not?” Jared whined pushing his hips up against Jensen, “It’s perfect really. Our whole lives we’ve spent up in this tree, Jensen. This place is _ours_.” 

“No,” Jensen said again looking Jared straight in the eye. 

When Jensen returned to sucking on Jared’s neck Jared ran his hands down Jensen’s back to his ass. 

“You know,” Jared started whispering, “when you were away this summer, I started preparing myself for it, for _you_.”

Jensen stopped dead in his tracks and it made Jared smile devilishly. 

“It started ‘cause I missed you so much, I missed how your lips felt on my skin and how your body felt pressing down on mine. I’d jerk off and think about the last time you sucked me off, how you barely circled my hole with your finger.”

Grabbing Jared’s face Jensen smashed their lips together in a violent kiss, slipping his tongue passed Jared’s lips and mapping out his mouth. Jared’s head was spinning, his body boiled with desire as Jensen held him down hard and devoured him. When Jensen pulled back for air Jared continued on, “Once I thought about your finger there I couldn’t help but obsess about you filling me up. So, I started really slowly just using lotion and got the tip of my finger in.”

Jensen nipped at Jared’s neck before running his tongue along the tender skin as Jared continued, “Pretty soon I started fucking myself on my fingers and pretending it was you, Jensen. I missed you so bad, I just wanted to feel you, every part of you, every where on me, _in me_. I’m ready Jensen.”

Jensen claimed Jared’s mouth again and kissed him like it was the last thing he’d ever get to do. As their tongues tangled together, Jensen rocked his hips violently against Jared’s until they were both sweating. Jared was so close and yet he wanted to hold off, he wanted to hold off so that Jensen would have to fuck him but it was apparent that Jensen’s answer was still “no”. 

A moan slipped from Jensen’s lips as he undid both their jeans with lightening speed and had their hard cocks in his hand. In an instant Jensen was coming hot all over Jared’s belly, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back. Another pump from Jensen’s hand and Jared shot off like a rocket, adding to the mess. 

Jensen slumped against him, breathing heavy and rubbing his face into Jared’s neck.

“You’re my best friend, Jared. Which means you deserve the best. Which means you deserve to lose your virginity in a bed and not a tree like a fucking monkey,” Jensen said adamantly as Jared burst out laughing. 

It was so good having Jensen home. Jared threw his arms around Jensen’s neck and pulled him close, kissing his cheek and neck as he laughed. He felt so full of emotion and warmth, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. 

The worst summer of his life was over, he had Jensen back in his arms, and things were like he’d never left. In fact, things were even better between them, like they’d grown even closer during their time apart. 

*

Jensen wasn’t supposed to be spending time with Jared. 

In fact, up until school finally started Jensen’s parents were very strict about where he was heading off to. He would lie, of course, say he was going to another friend’s house but he was always going to Jared’s. His parents thought that spending a summer away would be the magic trick to change things between him and Jared but really all it did was intensify their feelings. So, after several weeks into their senior year of trying to tiptoe around his parents and find better excuses as to where he was spending all his time, Jensen just stopped trying to hide from his parents when he was heading out to meet up with Jared. 

“I’m heading over to Jared’s,” Jensen said nonchalantly as he headed towards the door. 

“Excuse me?” his mother asked turning around from the stove.

Jensen rolled his eyes, “Look, I know you and dad don’t want me to see Jared but what you don’t understand is that that is completely ridiculous. Jared is my best friend, mom. The only way you’re going to get me to stop hanging out with him is to move us far, far away and I know you won’t do that because of dad’s job and how you’re at the top of the Stepford Wives totem pole here.”

“Jensen Ross,” his mother threatened darkly, “You watch your mouth or I will send you far, far away.”

Jensen put up his hands in surrender, cautious not to overstep, “I’m just saying, keeping me from hanging out with my best friend isn’t going to work but I have a compromise.” 

“Jensen, this is not up for discussion,” his mother said absolute, lips tight. 

“Just hear me out,” Jensen said waiting for his mom to nod her head slightly in agreement, “If you get off my back about hanging out with Jared, I’ll go on three dates with girls from church of your choosing. That way you get the good boy appearance you want and I get to enjoy the rest of my senior year.”

His mother pursed her lips, folding and refolding the dishtowel in her hand, “Jensen, you clearly have this idea in your head that your father’s and my actions are for something other than for your own good. But that’s not true, what you have with Jared is--”

“Don’t,” Jensen boldly interrupted, pointing his finger right at his mother, “Jared is my best friend, he means more to me than anyone else, ever. And nothing you say or think about it will change that. The sooner you accept that, the better.”

Jensen was really pushing the line, he had never been so vocal before about disobeying his parents and usually just kept to himself but it had gone on long enough. He was finally growing into his own skin and wanted nothing more than to be left alone by his parents. His mother was angry--furious, he could tell. The way she licked her teeth from behind her lips and wouldn’t look him in the eye was a clear indicator that she was on the verge of doing some damage. But Jensen stood his ground, laid it all out there and wasn’t going to take anything less than what he was offering. 

“Fine,” Donna said raising her eyes to Jensen’s, “You stick to curfews, keep your grades up, no more talking back, do your chores, and take Amy on a date this weekend and I’ll allow you to continue spending time with your _friend_.”

Jensen rolled his eyes, “I’m going to Jared’s, I’ll call Amy on the way.”

*

Jared was up in his room getting his homework out of the way when Jensen showed up. 

“Hey,” Jared smiled warmly when Jensen leaned against the doorway dressed in jeans and a hoodie Jared couldn’t wait to pull off. 

“Hi,” Jensen halfway smiled in a way that set alarms off in Jared’s head. 

Putting down his pen Jared spun his chair completely towards Jensen, “What’s wrong?”

Jensen let out a sigh and crossed Jared’s room to sit heavy on his bed, “I have something to tell you and you’re not going to like it.”

Jared’s stomach twisted unpleasantly, “What is it?”

“I have to go out on a date on Friday with Amy Thompson,” Jensen said, staring down at the floor. 

“What?” Jared asked, the words coming from Jensen’s lips were not at all what he was expecting.

Jensen let out another sigh, “It’s the only way my parents will let me continue hanging out with you, if I go out on three dates with girls from our church. I don’t want to, you know I don’t want to, but it’s a compromise.”

It was quiet, really quiet in Jared’s room as he stared at Jensen in disbelief. Taking Jensen away for the summer wasn’t enough? Now they were making him go out on dates? It made Jared sick to think about Jensen spending a Friday night with Amy who had very clearly shown her admiration for Jensen on a number of occasions. 

“I’m really sorry, Jared,” Jensen said quietly.

Jared shrugged, “Whatever.”

Jensen dropped his head to his chest as he scrubbed a hand down his face then got up to kneel at Jared’s feet, face pointed up at him with pleading eyes, “Hey, I really am sorry Jared but what am I supposed to do? I don’t really have a choice.”

A humorless laugh escaped Jared’s lips as he sat there shoulders hunched, Jensen’s hands running soothing circles over his thighs. 

“Just pretend Amy and I are working on a school project together and before you know it, it’ll be over,” Jensen suggested.

Jared shook his head, he couldn’t believe Jensen didn’t get it, “You don’t get it do you? I don’t want to pretend anything, Jensen. I don’t want to pretend that you and I are just friends. I want to hold your hand in the hallways at school. I want to kiss you anytime I want and not hold back the urge just because someone else is around. I want to be your _boyfriend_ , Jensen. Don’t you get that?”

Before Jared could catch his breath Jensen had his face in his hands and was pressing a hard kiss to Jared’s lips, “Of course I know that Jared. Don’t you think I want that too? Don’t you think that if I had it my way I never would have spent an entire summer away from you? Where I spent every moment thinking about you and it hurt so bad I couldn’t concentrate on a single thing. Where every day away from you felt like I was being ripped in half? Don’t _you_ get _that_?”

Jensen continued to hold Jared’s face right up to his, hot breath scalding his face as Jensen bore eyes into him. Jensen kissed him again, hard with intent before slipping his burning tongue into his mouth and tasting him completely. 

“Jared,” Jensen breathed, “I hate it, okay? I hate it, I really do and I can’t even begin to imagine how you must feel about it but what am I supposed to do? What choice do I have? Please, please tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

Their foreheads pressed together, Jared breathed out, “I don’t know.”

After a moment they both got up and went over to the bed to sit down, the mattress sinking beneath their weight. Jensen threaded their fingers together and held Jared’s hand tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said again. 

“It’s okay,” Jared said sincerely, “You do what you gotta do and I’ll just deal with it.”

“It won’t be forever,” Jensen promised. 

“Yeah.”

There was a light knock on the door and Jared told his mom to come in. 

Sherri looked from one boy to the other, “Is everything okay?”

Jensen gave her a half smile when Jared didn’t offer any reply, “Yeah, my parents just suck.”

Sherri’s face immediately dropped into a frown as she walked to her boys and pressed kisses to their heads, “Pizza will be here in twenty.”

*

Jared moped about on Friday night while Jensen was out with Amy, he sat slumped on the couch, flipping through channels, not really watching whatever was on, too caught up in his own head. It didn’t seem to matter to him that he knew Jensen didn’t have any real feelings for Amy but it didn’t hurt any less. Jared even liked Amy for the most part, they had AP bio together and she really knew her stuff. He just hated the whole thing and couldn’t stop picturing scenarios of Jensen kissing her goodnight even though he knew it wasn’t Jensen’s style. 

“Sweetie,” Jared’s mom sang as she sat down next to him and pulled him to her, pressing a kiss to his hair, “are you sure you don’t want to go do your own thing tonight?”

Jard let out a heavy sigh, “No.”

“Want me to order more pizza? Or make you something else to eat?” Sherri asked, the empty boxes of two large pizzas sitting before them on the coffee table.

“Not hungry,” Jared mumbled, letting all his weight rest against his mother as she ran a soothing hand over his head. 

“Wanna talk about it?” she cooed, her voice a soothing presence in his ear. Jared loved his mom, they had a very special bond and she always knew when to offer comfort and when to let him be. And right then, that’s all he wanted, the comforting presence of his mother. 

Jared shook his head, “Just wanna sit here.”

“Okay, honey.”

They stayed like that for awhile, a procedural cop show playing on the tv in the background, until there was a light tapping on the sidedoor window. 

They turned to see Jensen peering in through the glass and Sherri jumped up to let him in.

“Thanks,” Jensen said which Sherri replied with a smiling nod before making herself scarce. 

Jensen walked over to the couch and plopped down right next to Jared, knee pressing to Jared’s thigh. 

“Hey,” Jensen goaded as Jared stared down at his hands in his lap, “I’ve got something to tell you.”

Jared scoffed, “Yeah? Like how your date went?”

Leaning in Jensen brushed his lips across Jared’s cheek and breathed in deep making Jared shiver, “Kind of. But I think you’ll like it.”

Interest peaked, Jared leaned in slightly to Jensen’s face, could feel Jensen immediately smile against his cheek and warm breath from his nose. 

Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s cheek again before pulling back, “So, I told Amy everything.”

“You what?” Jared asked turning his head quickly to look at Jensen who was wearing mischievous grin on his face. 

Jensen shrugged still smiling, “I was sitting there, feeling so guilty because I knew you were here moping around, she was there thinking she actually had a chance, and me having to deal with being the one affecting both of you. So, I told her the truth.”

Jared’s jaw dropped, the last thing he was expecting was Jensen to tell Amy anything about what was really going on but his heart fluttered at the thought of someone other than his mom knowing about them. 

“What exactly did you say?” Jared asked.

“Well, first I apologized and told her my parents put me up to it,” Jensen chuckled as he thought back to dinner, “then the second I brought you up, she figured it out.”

“How’d she take it?” Jared asked apprehensive. 

Jensen’s face softened immediately as he leaned in, cupping Jared’s cheek with his hand as he kissed him, long and slow, taking Jared’s breath away. 

When Jensen pulled away, Jared’s cheeks were rosy and lips slick, it took all of Jensen’s strength not to continue the kiss and forget the news he had to tell Jared. 

“She took it really well, really smiley, it was kind of weird actually,” Jensen chuckled, “but I told her about the deal I made with my parents in exchange of hanging out with you without their interference. She was totally understanding and promised she wouldn’t say anything to anyone about it.”

Jensen let out a sigh, relief written all over his face at how well his evening had gone and it made Jared happy for him. 

“That’s good,” Jared smiled, “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“That’s not all,” Jensen said immediately, smile growing wider.

Jared eyed Jensen suspiciously, “Okay, what else?”

“I had this idea hit me while we were sitting there having dinner and I brought it up to her and she totally agreed to it,” Jensen couldn’t contain the smile on his face and it set off rockets in Jared’s stomach, “So, for prom, I’ll tell my parents I’m taking Amy. Her and her parents will come over, we’ll take pictures, make my mom happy and then leave. She and I will split up though, she’ll go off with her friends and I’ll come here to pick you up.”

Jared’s eyes went wide, “Is this your way of asking me to prom?”

Jensen shrugged but his smile never faltered, “You know I couldn’t care less about prom but I know it’s something you want to do so I figured this was the way we could do it.”

Jared couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Jensen had actually made plans so that they could go to prom together. 

“So, what you’re telling me, is that you and I are just going to walk into prom...together?” Jared asked, almost not even believing it.

“Sure, why not?” Jensen replied like it was no big deal that the two of them were going to show up together, in tuxes, without girls on their arms, at prom.

“Jensen, you do realize that people are going to think things if we do this, right?” Jared reminded, “I mean, I don’t care what people think but, you...”

This time when Jensen leaned in he pressed his lips hard to Jared’s before parting Jared’s lips with his tongue. Their mouths were hot as their tongues tangled and Jared’s heart thundered in his chest as Jensen pressed him into the back of the couch, solid weight holding him still and Jared drank it all in like hot chocolate on a cold night.

“You’re my best friend, Jared,” Jensen said once they’d broken apart, “and Amy said that most people already suspect what that means. They leave us alone about it because if they didn’t we could kick their ass.”

Jared laughed, “You could kick their ass.”

“Have you looked at yourself lately?” Jensen asked, slapping Jared’s shoulder, “You’re not a scrawny thirteen year old anymore, Jared. You could do some serious ass kicking if you wanted.”

“I don’t want to kick anyone’s ass,” Jared said softly smiling down at his hands. 

“That’s okay,” Jensen said, taking one of Jared’s hands in his own, “I’ll do it for you. I’d do anything for you.”

“Thanks,” Jared said turning his smile to Jensen, “let’s hope it doesn’t come to that though.”

“It won’t,” Jensen smiled back and it filled Jared with that familiar warmth he’d known since they were kids, “now let’s play some Halo.”

Jared let out an abrupt laugh, feeling so much better than earlier in the night when he feared the worst about what was going to come from Jensen’s date with Amy. It turned out that it couldn’t have gone any better and it excited Jared that they were headed in a really good direction. Only a few more months of dealing with Jensen’s parents and then they’d be gone. 

Halfway through their second game Jared chuckled, “I can’t believe you asked me to prom.”

“Shut up,” Jensen smiled, keeping his eyes on the tv.

*

Donna was absolutely thrilled that Jensen had asked Amy to the prom, she stood silently with her fingers at her lips, trying to keep from crying as Jensen walked down the stairs in his tux. In no time Amy and her parents arrived basically thrusting her into Jensen’s arms where they stood awkwardly with smiles plastered to their faces as both sets of parents shot off hundreds of pictures. 

After Donna was satisfied with the amount of pictures and different poses they said their goodbyes and left. 

The plan was to take Amy to her friend’s house and then drive back to Jared’s where he’d park in the garage instead of on the street where his parents could see the car. 

“Thanks again for doing this,” Jensen said as they pulled up outside Amy’s destination. 

Amy smiled flashing her perfect teeth, “It was no problem. I hope you and Jared have fun tonight.”

“You too. We’ll see you there,” Jensen said smiling as she stepped out of the car, “and Amy, you look really nice.”

Genuine gratitude colored her face at Jensen’s compliment, “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself.”

When Jensen pulled away from the curb he thought about how nice Amy was, she was sweet and pretty, they were able to carry on an interesting conversation after he came clean to her the night of their dinner, she was pretty much exactly what his parents wanted for him but his soul didn’t ache for her. His heart didn’t speed up when she flashed her perfect smile at him, he didn’t long to know every thought and feeling she had, not to mention his dick pretty much took a vacation anytime they were together. But with Jared everything was intensified. He was happy and complete, there were things that he felt that he couldn’t explain and he never wanted to have to. 

Jensen was practically giddy when he pulled into Jared’s garage, unexpected excitement vibrated throughout his body as he walked in from the garage. 

“Oh don’t you look handsome!” Sherri crooned as she pulled him into a hug and then held him out at arms length to get a good look, “Simply dashing, look at you!”

“Thanks,” Jensen blushed. 

“Hey,” Jensen heard from the top of the stairs as he turned to see his best friend walking down in a perfectly fitted suit, a dress shirt matching Jensen’s vest, and his hair brushed neat, tucked nicely behind his ears. 

“Wow,” Jensen breathed out, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jared as he strode over to him. 

Jared chuckled nervously, “Wow, yourself.”

For a second they just stood staring at each other, taking it all in. Jensen reached up and ran his hands along Jared’s muscled shoulders, fabric slick beneath his skin, and down his arms to hold his hands when a bright flash broke them from the moment. 

“Mom!” Jared playfully complained, “tryin’ to have a moment here!”

“Sorry!” Sherri apologized as she held up her camera again and snapped another picture, “don’t want to miss anything! Now say ‘cheese!’”

They slung their arms around each other and humored Sherri as she snapped off a few more pictures before they broke out into laughter. This round of pictures much more genuine and comfortable than the ones taken at Jensen’s house. 

Sherri ushered them into the backyard to take more pictures because “the sun setting is just so beautiful and perfect right now!”. 

As Sherri stood there and watched as her son fixed the tie of his best friend and watched as they gazed at each other with the greatest of admiration and genuine affection she was brought back to a memory of Jared as a child. 

Jared had just come home from playing at Jensen’s all afternoon, he was nothing but smiles and flung his arms around her the second he walked in the door. 

“You have fun at Jensen’s, honey?” Sherri asked even though it was obvious he’d had a great time probably spending all their time in their treehouse. 

Jared nodded his head proudly, “‘Course I did, Jensen’s my best friend! I’m gonna marry him someday momma. Like you and daddy.”

Sherri kissed her son and squeezed him a little tighter, her heart so full of love for her baby, “As long as you’re both happy.”

“We’re best friends,” Jared had said smiling up at her. 

And they were, Sherri had never seen two people with a bond as strong and here they were standing together, dressed to the nines, getting ready to head out for their senior prom all these years later. 

“Ahh, mom, you’re not going to cry are you?” Jared complained as Sherri wiped tears from her eyes brought on by the memory. 

“Oh hush, it’s not everyday a mom gets to see her boys off to prom,” Sherri said waving them over and pulling them both into a bone crushing hug, “I love you boys so much.”

“Love you too,” they replied as the three stood there in the grass clinging to each other. 

“Okay, okay,” Sherri subsided as she let go of the boys and took a step back, “I guess it’s time you boys go before I really start crying.”

Jared pressed a kiss to her cheek and smiled, “Thanks mom...for everything.”

“Okay seriously, leave,” Sherri teased, choking back a sob. 

Jared laughed, grabbed Jensen by the hand and headed back into the house to grab their stuff before leaving for their senior prom, together. 

*

“We don’t have to go in,” Jared said as they stood outside the gym of their high school, loud music pouring out each time the door swung open to let more students in. 

Jensen was suddenly very nervous and he wasn’t quite sure why but his palms were sweating and his tie felt like it was tighter than before. He looked up to Jared who gave him a comforting smile and Jensen knew he had to do this for Jared. Jared deserved to have fun at his senior prom.

“No, I’m fine,” Jensen smiled back as he pressed his hand to the small of Jared’s back and led them inside. 

The gym was handsomely dressed with an abundance of balloons and streamers. Strings upon strings of lights hung from the ceiling casting a pinkish glow over the entire room. At the far end was a DJ set up with loud speakers, a food and punch table set up in front of one side of the bleachers, tables and chairs scattered in one corner, and the rest of the place was filled with their classmates dancing in the center. 

“We can still turn back,” Jared said giving Jensen an out but Jensen shook his head, squared his shoulders, and lead them further inside with his chin held high. 

They were immediately bombarded by Amy who threw her arms around their necks, pulling them down into an awkward hug, “I’m so glad you guys made it! Come sit with us!” she pointed towards a group of her friends sitting at one of the tables. Jensen recognized most of the people from various classes they’d shared throughout their time in high school. The group welcomed the guys as they sat down and Amy immediately began to tell them about what her group had been up to since Jensen dropped her off. 

“Oh and if you need any help with the punch, I’ve got you covered,” Amy said in a whisper, leaning close to Jensen as she pulled her purse open to reveal a flask. 

Jensen’s eyes went wide, maybe Amy wasn’t the over the top good girl their parents assumed her to be, “No thanks, I’m good,” he answered with a laugh. 

“Well, if you change your mind,” she said with a wink and turned back to one of her girl friends. 

Jared sat next to him, bouncing his leg to the rhythm of the music and looking up at all the decorations. His silky hair brushed nicely back, showcasing his dimpled face, and Jensen had the strongest urge to lean over and kiss him. Someday, he thought. Someday he’d have the guts to do it in front of anyone with no hesitation or anxiety. 

“You should go dance,” Jensen said to Jared as Jared watched their classmates on the dancefloor. 

Jared returned the look with an affectionate smile, “I’m good right here.”

“As long as you’re not waiting for me,” Jensen remarked with a sympathetic look. There was a lot Jensen was willing to do for Jared but get up and dance was definitely not one of them, “‘cause there’s no way I’m dancing.”

Jared’s smile never faltered as he kept his eyes on Jensen, the music loud and surrounding them, making them feel like they were in their own little bubble, “You’ve already done so much for me tonight, Jensen. I really appreciate it.”

“Night’s not over,” Jensen said wagging his eyebrows as Jared’s stomach twisted in desire and anticipation. Jared didn’t know for sure what else Jensen had planned but he had an idea and it was something Jared felt he’d been waiting for forever. 

As the night continued on Jared and Jensen hung out with a bunch of their classmates, laughing at memories from the past four years of school together, drank a lot of punch, listened to the loud, over-played music, and watched people come and go from the dancefloor. Halfway through the night Amy grabbed Jared by the hand and pulled him up to go dance. He protested originally but Jensen could tell he really wanted to go so he encouraged them to and told Amy to watch where she put her hands. Jared’s face immediately went red as Jensen and Amy just smirked. 

Jensen watched as they moved to the upbeat music, laughing the entire time as Jared spun Amy around as he moved his hips. The widest, dimpled grin splayed across Jared’s face that even from a distance was blinding and it made Jensen really happy to see. Jared looked like he was having a lot of fun and although Jensen couldn’t help but roll his eyes at some of Jared’s dance moves he felt his own smile grow as he watched. 

After a few songs, Jensen’s skin itched to be close to Jared again and so when the music slowed down and a quiet song began to play, he got up from the table and made his way to where Jared and Amy were. 

When Amy saw Jensen approach she gave Jared a wink and stepped away as Jensen took her place.

“What are you doing?” Jared whispered as he glanced around at his classmates, none of them were really looking, too busy wrapped up in the arms of whoever they were dancing with but it didn’t keep Jared’s heart from racing. 

“I don’t know,” Jensen confessed, smiling nervously as he pulled Jared to him swaying to the melody filling the room. 

Jared felt so solid against him, his once shrimpy and soft best friend now tall and muscled it made his mouth dry and heart speed up. The familiar scent of Jared’s skin filled him as he breathed and he almost forgot where they were, almost forgot that they were surrounded by the people they’d grown up with and gone to school with, the same people who apparently always knew about them and if they didn’t, then they definitely knew now. The thought of that sparked something in Jensen, a sense of pride that he didn’t know he had, he suddenly felt honored to be right where he was with Jared pressed to him. His heart glowed with pride at the thought that Jared picked him all those years ago and never let him go, that even when they were separated an entire summer, Jared waited, heartbroken and lonely, for Jensen to get back. 

Jensen always knew that what they had between them was special, that most people didn’t have what they did, but maybe he didn’t realize it fully, maybe it was something that he would continue to grow and understand as they got older. 

A fire burned in Jensen’s belly to let Jared know what he was feeling. 

Electricity buzzed through him as he pulled back slightly and gazed up at his best friend, a loving but expectant look upon his face. 

“You’re my best friend, Jared,” Jensen whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. 

Jared smiled down at him and nodded in agreement. 

Then just like that Jensen pushed up and pressed his lips to Jared’s. The whole world stopped around them, everything but the two of them ceased to exist, it was if they were the only two people around, wrapped up in nothing but love and devotion to one another. 

Jensen broke the kiss, his face feeling like fire but he didn’t care because the look on Jared’s face was something he’d never seen before but it was the most beautiful he’d ever looked. The air around them dripped with intensity as their hearts hammered in their chests, they couldn’t take their eyes off one another. 

“Let’s go,” Jared croaked as he ran his hands down Jensen’s arms and gripped his biceps tightly. 

“What?” Jensen asked, head still swimming with adrenaline, “Dance isn’t over.”

“Please,” Jared whispered begging Jensen with his whole body to get out of the middle of the dancefloor, surrounded by prying eyes. 

Jensen nodded as he took Jared’s hand and they dashed out of the school gym into the cool night air, leaving their senior prom behind them. It was quiet on their run back to the car, just the jingle of Jensen’s keys in his hand and their swift footsteps against the cement. 

At the car Jensen pushed Jared against the side and leaned completely into him, taking his mouth over with his own. Jared parted his lips for Jensen’s tongue as they kissed heatedly against the car, their breaths ragged whenever they’d pull apart to catch their breath. Jensen’s hands cupped Jared’s face as his thumbs stroked his cheeks. There was nothing in Jensen’s head besides _want, need, more_. 

Jared’s arms were tight around Jensen’s body as they stayed melted into each other. 

“Jensen,” Jared panted against Jensen’s neck as he rocked his hips against Jensen’s, “let’s go back to my house.”

Pushing up against Jared’s hips, dick hard in his dress pants, he stuttered a second before answering, “Yeah...okay...”

Doing his best not to speed, Jensen drove them back to Jared’s as fast as he could, constantly throwing anticipating looks at Jared who returned them with the same intensity. 

Once they were safely parked in the garage Jensen grabbed Jared’s face and planted a searing kiss to his lips. He wasted no time twisting his tongue with Jared’s and biting at his bottom lip. 

“Inside,” Jared moaned as they groped at each other and Jensen just nodded, grabbing his bag from the backseat, and then headed inside. 

The house was quiet, all the lights off except the one in the front room, “Mom?” Jared called out but there was no answer. Jared walked to the kitchen and found a note from his mom:

_Went to Brenda’s for the night. Call if you need anything!_  
Hope the dance was fun, I want to hear all about it tomorrow!  
Love, Mom  
Be good! 

Jared turned to Jensen, his eyes dark with desire making his dick twitch in his pants. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves but there was no denying every inch of his body was screaming to be touched and to be touched by Jensen. 

Jensen closed the gap between them as he pulled Jared into another heated kiss and rocked his hips against his best friend. 

“Upstairs,” Jared whined as Jensen ran his hands down Jared’s back to grab at his ass and hold him even closer. 

In Jared’s room he flipped on his bedside lamp illuminating the room with a soft glow. Jensen appeared behind, threw his bag onto Jared’s bed then ran his hands up the sides of Jared’s legs and rested them on his hips as he pressed in, cock hard against Jared’s clothed ass. Jared moaned, dropped his head between his shoulders to try and get his bearings, his head swimming with desire and the warm breath of Jensen on his neck was sending chills over his body. 

Kissing at Jared’s neck Jensen smoothed his hands over Jared’s taut stomach then slowly began pulling his shirt free from his pants before working on this belt. When Jensen had stripped him down to his boxers he couldn’t hold back any longer and pushed him down on the bed. Jensen ripped off his own clothes and quickly climbed up between Jared’s legs before leaning in to claim Jared’s mouth with his own. 

Before too long they were panting, dicks achingly hard against each other, and Jensen wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. He reached over into his bag and pulled out some lube, putting a condom aside while he started working Jared open. Jared keened under him as Jensen slid his fingers in, spreading them slightly, and rubbing soothing circles against the slick skin. If his dick wasn’t already leaking and almost painfully hard, he could finger Jared all night, just watching the pleasure flood his face and listen to the noises he made. 

Jensen kissed him, so full of emotion for his best friend he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to give Jared everything and not just what they were doing tonight but everything in the world for the rest of their lives. 

“Jensen, please,” Jared begged as he pushed back on Jensen’s thick fingers, “I’m ready, please.”

Jensen dropped his chin to his chest and groaned as he gripped Jared’s thigh tightly with his free hand.

“What?”

“I’m only going to last like two seconds,” Jensen confessed as just the thought of getting inside Jared was enough to set him off if he wasn’t chewing bruises to his lips. 

Jared pulled Jensen down by his neck and smashed their lips together, “Me too, so hurry up.”

Once the condom was on and Jensen liberally lubed himself up, he braced himself above Jared on his arms and slowly pushed into the unbelievably tight, hot hole. 

Jared flung his head back against his pillow, gasping at the blunt pressure of Jensen’s dick filling him up. 

On shaky arms Jensen stilled, trying his hardest not to come undone but the sensation was too intense, making him bite down harder on his bottom lip.

“Am I hurting you?” Jensen managed to groan out.

Jared shook his head fast, eyes shut tight, “Don’t stop.”

With that, Jensen was in completely, Jared’s scorching body heat wrapped so tightly around him, “Not gonna...not gonna last Jay.”

“‘S okay,” Jared stuttered, reaching down between his legs to fist his own dick. 

The sight of Jared beneath him, the feel of him around his cock, the taste of Jared’s skin on his tongue, sent him right over the edge as he rocked back into Jared a couple of times. Jared pumped his cock frantically and within seconds he too was shooting hot and stringy across his belly. 

Collapsing onto his best friend, Jensen sucked in deep, ragged breaths and buried his nose in the crook of Jared’s neck. Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen’s shoulders and his legs around Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer. Blood rushed in their ears deafening everything but their harsh breaths as their lungs cried out for oxygen. 

Long minutes passed as they laid wrapped up in each other, their breathing slowly calming and their hearts returning to a normal pace. 

Jensen pressed his face to Jared’s chest and chuckled, “I didn’t last very long.”

“Long enough for me,” Jared reassured as he threaded his fingers through Jensen’s cropped hair. 

“Did it hurt?” Jensen asked raising his head to rest his chin on Jared’s chest and look Jared in the eyes. 

Jared nodded slightly, “A little, your dick is bigger and definitely feels different than your fingers. But it felt good too.”

Reaching up Jensen kissed Jared intently, mapping out his mouth with his tongue as he slid his arms underneath Jared, holding him firmly to his chest. They kissed until their lips were numb, until their hearts were racing again, dicks filling with desire, and they were rocking against each other. 

The second time around Jensen lasted longer than before, he rocked into Jared as he sucked on the soft skin of Jared’s neck. Sweat slicked their skin as they pressed together, Jared’s legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist driving Jensen deeper with each push in. He couldn’t get enough of Jensen, wanted Jensen pressed to him always, loved the feeling of him full to the brim of Jensen’s cock, his own, hard and leaking against his belly. The way Jensen sucked bruises to his neck and chest made his heart clash in his ribcage as he clawed at Jensen’s back. 

Jensen’s body was the key to his, opening and freeing, Jared had never experienced anything like it. His head swam with pleasure as his skin buzzed with excitement. 

It was frantic and a bit awkward at times when they tried to figure out what angle worked best but it was amazing and felt so good. Jared didn’t want it to end but his orgasm pooled in his belly, his dick begging to be touched and released but Jared hung on, focusing on the feel of Jensen move inside. He focused on the sounds Jensen made, the little grunts and harsh breaths of exertion lit Jared’s skin on fire. 

When Jensen claimed Jared’s mouth again with his own he opened wide, letting Jensen have free reign of his mouth to push his tongue in and own it. He loved feeling every inch of him filled with Jensen and his touch. Merged together as one Jared couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the love his heart couldn’t contain for Jensen, love spilling over into every inch of his body. They had been together since day one, just two little kids fighting monsters up in their treehouse to now, 12 years later fused together by love and devotion. Jared never wanted anything different than to be completely wrapped up in every aspect of Jensen for the rest of their lives. 

Jensen moved his hand down Jared’s body to his dick, wrapped his capable fingers around his shaft and began stroking him, occasionally swiping his thumb over the head making Jared’s toes curl. Peppering kisses down Jared’s neck to his chest, Jensen flicked his tongue against Jared’s raised nipples pulling out an animal-like groan. 

“Jensen,” Jared moaned as he came, coating Jensen’s fist and his belly. 

Jensen rocked his hips quickly a few more times before he stilled, eyes squeezed shut, and pleasure oozed out of every pore on his body. 

They laid wrapped up in each other with goosebumps covering their skin as their sweat cooled. Jared feeling absolutely wrecked in the best way possible like he’d been ripped completely bare and shattered only to be put back together perfectly by Jensen. He snuggled closer, curling into Jensen’s side and burying his nose into Jensen’s pink skin. 

“Tonight was perfect,” Jared whispered into the dark room as he laid there curled up to Jensen under the sheet Jensen had pulled over them. Jared could feel Jensen smile against his hair as he pulled him the tiniest bit closer, “I want to do that every night.”

“Get dressed up and go to your senior prom?” Jensen chuckled. 

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen’s lame joke but couldn’t keep the smile off his face either, “No, although that was fun, I mean what we just did.”

“Oh,” Jensen said as he moved slightly from beneath Jared and leaned over him pressing a kiss to his neck, “Well we can’t do that _every_ night...at least not until we move out of our parent’s houses.”

Jared whined as Jensen pressed down on him, dragging his lips along Jared’s skin, it would be awhile until they could go for a round three especially because Jared’s ass ached like never before but feeling Jensen on top of him, the weight of his solid body pressing down on him was Jared’s favorite thing. 

They kissed until they couldn’t feel their lips any longer and their eyes were heavy with sleep. Falling asleep was easy that night, as it always was when they were together, but tonight was unlike any night before, tonight they were truly one.


End file.
